Tranches d'espoir
by EinIgriV
Summary: Chaque instant de la vie aurait pu tourner d'une autre façon. Lorsque les personnages font face à des hésitations, des dilemmes, une seule main leur est tendue. Elle se nomme l'espoir.
1. Étranger

Ce recueil de One-shot s'intéresse à divers personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter. Ce sont des tranches de vie qui remplissent peu à peu les ellipses de l'oeuvre de J . K . Rowling.

Ils sont rédigés dans le cadre des Nuits d'écriture du Forum Francophone. Un thème à exploiter par heure!

Thème: étranger

_Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J . K . Rowling._

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

- Papa, c'est quoi un Sang-de-bourbe?

Lucius porta son attention vers ce petit bonhomme blond qui lui agrippait le pantalon. Une expression beaucoup trop sérieuse pour un gamin de quatre ans s'étalait sur son visage. D'ailleurs, la question aussi était beaucoup trop sérieuse pour un gamin de quatre ans.

Le patriarche se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Que pouvait-il répondre à son fils? Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que cette réponse n'influencera pas son avenir? En une seule phrase, il pourrait lui inculquer un message de haine envers une société entière. Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire l'innocent. Avec leur manoir comme quartier générale, le petit Drago croisait régulièrement les «ombres», comme ils les appelaient. Leurs rires gras et leurs propos obscènes occupaient anormalement trop l'espace sonore du manoir pour qu'un enfant y soit moralement bien élevé.

Résigné, Lucius se contenta de passer une main dans la courte chevelure de son garçon avant de lui répondre.

- C'est un étranger.

Drago releva la tête au plafond et sembla analyser la réponse. Finalement, comme si cette information prenait tout son sens, il releva la tête vers son père et lui offrit un adorable sourire.

- D'accord.

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

Court et concis.

Peut-être qu'une review inspirerait la longueur des prochains thèmes à exploiter?

EinigriV


	2. Bouteille

Voici un nouvel One-shot écrit dans le cadre des Nuits d'écriture du Forum Francophone. Un thème à exploiter par heure!

Thème: bouteille

Pour ceux qui apprécient écouter de la musique en lisant, Perfect de Hedley est dédiée à cet OS.

Je remercie ma bêta-correctrice Marshmallau.

_Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J . K . Rowling._

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

- Tenez monsieur, hydratez-vous.

Bill prit la bouteille que lui tendait la médicomage. De peine et de misère, il rassembla ses forces pour dévisser le bouchon scellé de ses mains tremblantes et l'échappa sur les couvertures blanches de son lit. Alors qu'il apportait le liquide à ses lèvres, ses yeux rencontrèrent son reflet au travers du plastique. Enfin, était-ce réellement son image qui était réfléchie? Il priait que non.

Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de l'être qu'il observait. Les balafres immondes semblaient si males dessinées qu'il cru, l'espace d'un instant, y voir le barbeau d'un enfant. Une chevelure qui ne lui était pas méconnue encadrait cette horreur, comme les rideaux rouges d'une scène. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'ils se referment pour en finir de cette mauvaise comédie.

Soudainement, une nouvelle forme se dessina au travers de la bouteille. Elle s'avançait vers lui. Il découvrit vite la fonction cachée de bouclier que lui procurait cette bouteille. Bill avait bien reconnu le bruit de ces talons qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. Leur son se rapprochait beaucoup trop de lui. Il voulait s'enfuir, se terrer dans un trou et ne plus jamais en sortir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le voir ainsi, si laid, si déchu. Défiguré.

Elle ne devait pas le voir.

- Bill, regarde-moi.

Pourquoi utilisait-elle cette voix si douce, si compatissante; celle qui lui donnait envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes coulaient déjà de ses yeux. La douleur que lui infligeait la salinité de ses pleurs remuait doublement le couteau dans la plaie. Dans les plaies.

Ce qu'il redoutait se produisit à son plus grand damne. Son toucher de fée devait se joindre à sa voix d'ange. Cette main qui remontait doucement sur son bras, le fit perdre ses moyens.

La bouteille tomba et répandit tout son contenu sur les draps immaculés de l'hôpital. Bill lâcha de terribles sanglots en tentant de cacher son visage de ses mains. Cette main demeurait toujours sur lui malgré les soubresauts qui parcouraient tout le corps de la victime.

- Je suis avec toi, mon amour.

Ses mains se déplacèrent jusqu'à son épaule et elle l'engloba de tout son corps. Pourquoi le touchait-elle? Pourquoi restait-elle avec lui? Pourquoi ? Peu importe ces réponses, il s'abandonna sans ses bras. Dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et qui malgré sa faiblesse demeurait à ses côtés.

Sa Fleur ne se laisserait jamais déraciner de son jardin.

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur un autre personnage qui n'est pas Hermione ou Drago. Ce recueil a pour but de me pousser à explorer de nouveaux personnages et j'espère pouvoir rajouter des OS au cours des prochaines nuits d'écriture.

Si vous êtes intéressés à participer aux Nuits d'écriture, passez par mon profil pour y retrouver un lien vers le Forum Francophone.

Une review et Bill vous offrira une tendre étreinte!

EinigriV


	3. Sacrifice

Voici un One-Shot rédigé dans le cadre de la Nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone (6 septembre 2013).

_Disclaimers: L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J . K . Rowling._

Thème: sacrifice

* * *

><p>Sa tête vibrait des images criantes d'horreur qui enlaidissaient la scène qui l'entourait. Les corps s'alignaient les uns aux autres. Les membres désarticulés, l'épiderme blanchâtre, les lèvres bleutés et leurs yeux clos trahissaient l'état éternel duquel ils ne ressortiront jamais. Ses yeux balayaient les torses, se figeant dans l'espoir d'un mouvement, d'une infime élévation du sternum, qui ne venait jamais.<p>

La Serpentard trainait avec difficulté ses pas vers la nouvelle victime de cette guerre. Elle avait les mains entrelacées contre son torse, comme pour contenir son cœur qui peinait à demeurer entre ses côtes. Pourquoi celui de ces hommes, de ces femmes et de ces enfants étendus au sol ne battait-il plus avec la vigueur du sien?

Ses respirations entrecoupées de sanglots incontrôlables la faisaient trembler comme une feuille. Malgré sa vision embrouillée par une humide vitrosité, elle reconnaissait quelques uns des visages qu'elle regardait à contre cœur. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'arracher des traits paisibles qu'arboraient les endormis. Une voix l'appela.

- Pansy, souffla doucement une voix masculine qui s'était approchée à ses côtés.

Si la Serpentard l'avait entendue, elle ne le montra point. Avait-elle réellement entendu sa voix? Son cœur battait si fort qu'une voix ne pouvait certainement pas parvenir à ses oreilles. Était-ce seulement son cœur qui causait ce bourdonnement? Et ce sifflement, comme si une déflagration agressait encore son tympan, était-elle la seule à le percevoir?

Puis, il y avait les cris.

Mais, les morts ne pouvaient pas crier. Tout n'était que dans sa tête. Alors, elle était seule à se dresser devant la fenêtre que lui offrait les portes de la mort.

- Viens ici, tu veux? demanda la voix qu'elle perçut cette fois plus distinctement.

Le garçon passa un bras autour de sa taille, de façon à ce que la tête de la de la jeune femme tombe mollement sur son épaule. La main de l'homme caressait le dos de la Serpentard, dans une étreinte de réconfort.

- Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Pansy verserait des larmes pour une autre personne qu'elle-même? murmura-t-il contre ses courts cheveux noirs.

L'ombre d'un sourire étira le coin gauche de ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux se perdaient derrière la nostalgie.

- Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Drago se soucierait d'une autre personne que lui-même?

En réponse, le jeune homme blond resserra sa prise sur son amie et déposa ses lèvres sur le haut de sa tête. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les trois silhouettes du trio d'or qui s'approchaient d'eux, en offrant des poignées de main à chaque connaissance qu'ils croisaient. Leurs traits témoignaient de la fatigue et de l'épuisement qui les accablaient. Le survivant se tenait droit, débarrassé du fardeau qu'il supportait depuis de nombreuses années. Les épaules de la jeune femme à ses côtés semblaient, au contraire, s'être affaissées.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont le sourire aux lèvres? soupira Pansy, ayant détaché ses yeux des corps à ses pieds.

Oui, pourquoi avaient-ils ce sourire qui caractérisait les lèvres des vainqueurs? Ne devraient-ils pas pleurer tous ces morts ? Non pas que les trois Gryffondor ne s'en étaient pas approchés. Le trio remontait tranquillement la file des tombés, un sourire dessiné sur leurs lèvres, alors que les yeux de Granger se noyaient sous les larmes imminentes.

Arrivés à leur hauteur, Harry s'avança vers Drago, la main tendue. Sans prendre conscience du mouvement de son bras, il la prit plus ou moins fermement. Pansy se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et regarda au sol, alors que la main d'Harry se déposa sur son épaule. Elle ne pouvait pas camoufler la honte qui la consumait face au survivant.

Une fois cette scène passée, Drago entraîna la Serpentard à l'extérieure de la salle. Son corps fébrile tremblotait encore lorsqu'ils atteignirent les marches de l'entrée. Le jeune homme blond l'y assit, puis répondit finalement à la dernière question de son amie.

- Pour certains, mourir la tête haute, est mieux que de vivre à genou. Au nom de leurs convictions, ce sacrifice leur semblait moindre.

* * *

><p>Je dois avouer que je ne savais pas trop comment exploiter le thème. Puis, la chanson Rue's Farewell m'a amené vers une scène de recueillement.<p>

Si vous êtes intéressés à participer à ce genre d'activités d'écriture, n'hésitez pas à passer sur mon profil pour y trouver un lien vers le Forum Francophone!

Je vous remercie de ce passage, en espérant vous y revoir dans un mois,

EinigriV.


End file.
